The Ongoing Adventures of a Princess, a Pervert, and a Psychopath
by Nemesis13
Summary: Princess Lelouch vi Britannia found an obvious way to make herself immune to other peoples Geass powers, the end result is she's now best friends with Mao, Milly is trying to get them all to have a threesome, and C.C. is attempting to break her contracts. All while Lelouch is trying to convince Euphie that Suzaku is an idealistic idiot and hell...she really needs a holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head and I had to write it, what if Lelouch was female and thus spent more time around Milly growing up? Thicker skinned, less introverted, and more likely to find certain woman insufferably annoying rather then alluringly mysterious, honestly, this was a hoot to write. Please read and review.**

* * *

"Wait wait wait," Lelouch stated quickly as C.C. paused her explanation of her former contractors powers, the exiled Princess ran her hands through her long hair a moment in thought before turning back to the witch. "You're telling me his Geass is permantly active? Mao can't _not_ read people minds?"

C.C. nodded slowly as the raven haired revolutionary threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, "Were you going to tell me that at some point my damn power was going to run rampant? Really witch I get you're constantly trying to pull off this mysterious immortal shtick but some of us live in the real world and we need hard data to form contingency plans!"

Not for the first time Lelouch really wondered if becoming accomplices with this green haired hussy was really worth it, the bitch ran up her credit cards, stole her knickers, and got cheese stains in her bed sheets, all in one evening. The immortal in question cocked her head to the side looking for all the world like a confused feline as she replied,

"I'd have let you in on it sooner or later, really what are the chances of your power becoming fully active at an inopportune moment?" Gritting her teeth Lelouch resisted the urge to shoot the playfully smirking woman right then and there, if for no other reason then she knew her death bloody well wouldn't stick.

"Have you ever heard of Murphy witch? He's got this law, and it's best to plan around it! Ugh, fine whatever we're getting off track, Mao can read minds and he's insane because of it, _why_ did he try to involve Shirley?"

C.C. shrugged once while tossing her hair about while giving Lelouch another all knowing smirk; deciding then and there that the woman was getting her bedroom pizza privileges revoked Lelouch growled lightly with visions of chainsaws swimming through her mind. Sensing her contractors ire she pouted a bit as she finally gave a response,

"You'd be so much more fun to toy with if you were a man, fine, he involved Shirley because she has an unhealthy crush on you and it only got worse when she found out that you are Zero. Calling in the evacuation of the Narita settlement before you had your redhead harlot bury the city thus saving her father pretty much cemented it." Lelouch grit her teeth at that, fangirls, ugh, turning back to C.C. she threw on a sickly sweet smile that seemed to disturb the immortal, good.

"Fine, and how can I get close to Mao to finish his arse off if he can read my mind?" C.C. shrugged once while reclining in her chair, rather childishly hoping she fell backwards for her efforts Lelouch stared at her reflection in the window and gasped. "Oh it can't be that easy, can it?"

C.C. dropped her chair back on all four legs as she gave the Princess an appraising look, eventually Lelouch grinned wickedly and caste her geass at the reflection, "I Lelouch vi Britannia order you to be unaffected by all geass except for this one!" She felt her power activate and a new weight fall on her consciousness, giggling to herself she turned back to C.C. who was eyeing her appraisingly.

"Huh...never would have thought of that."

* * *

"I can't hear your mind!" The white haired Chinese man stated in shock as he approached Lelouch wringing his hands nervously, face contorting between shocked confusion and awe. "I could hear you before, your thoughts were so maddening, never stopping, but now! Now you're like C.C.! Now you're perfect!" Eye twitching at being compared to the bullet riddled immortal currently bleeding out on the pavement Lelouch smiled thinly in return,

"That's right, your Geass will never work on me again, you'll never be able to hear my thoughts, ever." To her complete shock Mao fell to his knees before her and grabbed her hand so quickly she had no chance of pulling it back, lifting his eyeband with his free hand the insane man stared into her eyes as he giggled up at her.

"Will you be my best friend?" Lelouch stared down at him for several moments, he was dangerously unstable, childishly insane, and had all the emotional control of a six year old. Glancing over to C.C. and seeing panic in those irritating yellow eyes Lelouch grinned knowing exactly what to do, taking a knee she wrapped Mao in a hug that he gleefully returned.

"The very bestest friends Mao!" He yelled 'Yay!' as C.C. groaned in resignation, Lelouch for her part just grinned victoriously, that'd teach the witch not to push her buttons, and if she had to adopt another crazy person into her organization to do it, so be it.

* * *

"So who's the cutie following you around Lulu?" Looking up from the stacks of paperwork that no one else on the student council seemed capable of filling out legibly Lelouch turned to her best female friend and stared at the irritating blonde for well over a minute. Milly of course was unfazed so Lelouch gave up the staring contest as a bad job while sighing in resignation,

"His name is Mao and he's adopted me as his best friend, he's kind of a special needs case and has to stay around me at all times or he gets...twitchy," Mao looked up from his coloring book and grinned at the confused blonde waving jauntily.

"Lelouch is the best! She lets me sleep on her couch and her ninja maid is constantly trying to kill me so I'm always on my toes, it's great! Oh and did you know Lelouch can cook Cantonese dishes? Gender equality marches on!" Sighing Lelouch shook her head as she turned back to Milly deciding that it was best to just come clean,

"He has the power to read minds, I'm the only person he can't hear so if he focuses on me he can be in crowded areas without going nuts," Milly nodded slowly as she began stroking her chin lightly.

"Like your geass then?" Lelouch sighed out an affirmative as she grabbed another form to edit; really she had to stop letting this blonde menace talk her into drinking games, Milly knowing all your secrets was a bad thing all around because she ended up blackmailing you with them. Like for instance forcing you to fill out everyone elses bloody paperwork on a Saturday,

"Yeah, pretty much, except his can't be turned off, anyway I'm thinking about taking him to the Tower of Babel to fuck over some nobles at the poker tables, wanna come with?" Milly clapped happily as she turned to leave,

"I'll grab my purse and tell Grandpa we're borrowing the Audi! Be right back!" As the door slammed Mao turned to Lelouch staring at her innocently,

"Do you have any idea the shear amount of sexually depraved things that woman was thinking about you, me, you and me, and you and me and her?" Throwing the last form onto the finished pile Lelouch picked her coat up off the back of her chair and slid it on, turning back to Mao she sighed tiredly,

"I've been friends with her since before I could walk so...yes, I have an idea, you going to be ok with her around?" Humming a minute he gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged,

"I think I need an adult," at this the door slammed open and a grinning Milly was standing before them,

"I am an adult! Now come my minions shenanigans await!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not quite as cracky but I'm trying to keep everyone in character rather then the insanity in 'The Whiskey Revolution', so consider this a bridging chapter that will decide whether or not I continue with this. Anyway, please review as always, and enjoy!**

* * *

Cornelia prowled down the halls of the Viceroy Palace seething in rage with Darlton and Guilford at her sides both remaining stoically silent, their sense of self preservation telling them to not incite their Princess's ire further. Not that Cornelia could blame them, Euphemia had finally gone too far and pushed her older sisters accommodating nature for the pinkette over the edge by choosing an _Eleven_ as her Knight of Honor. The very concept was an oxymoron, what the hell did an Eleven know about being honorable _or_ a Knight?

Reaching her little sisters rooms she was about to slam the doors open when she heard said young lady in question gasp in shock,

"How did you get in here?! Who are you?" The lackadaisical retort was delivered by a young woman who sounded disturbingly familiar,

"Really Cornelia needs to sack and or execute her guards for this facility, Mao and I didn't even need to do anything special to talk our way in and considering he's Chinese and most Britannians are so Gods be damned racist they can't tell the difference between Asians, well..." Cornelia gritted her teeth resolving to do just as the voice suggested shortly after she shot her in the face, reaching for the door she paused in shock as the male, Mao apparently, spoke.

"As for who she is isn't it a bit rude not to respect your older sister? I mean she took some serious risks coming here to talk some sense into you, and considering Lelouch was already busy with the whole Chinese Federation invasion thingy it says something about her priorities."

Le-Lelouch?! How, she was dead! Nunnally was dead! The Emperor himself had shown her the bodies, her little sisters desecrated broken corpses had been the catalyst for her rise to power! How could Lelouch be here?! So caught in her thoughts she didn't notice the man snickering to himself in obvious amusement but she was pulled from her reverie as Euphemia responded.

"Lelouch? Sister? Is that really you?" All three eavesdroppers leaned in to hear better as a playful laugh flitted out from the room,

"How are you doing Euphie? Gotta say you've sprouted into quite the beauty, your tits are amazing as well, you should really cover up though this is a bit improper," there was a squeek and a crash as the pink haired princess ran to get dressed. The conversation between the two infiltrators only raised more questions as the man began speaking again,

"Sooo...is it normal for an Imperial Princess to question people who break into her room while she's half naked rather then I don't know...call for the guards?" Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford all face palmed at this as Lelouch replied in turn,

"That's just Euphemia, her naivete is as always endearing, sexy, and exasperating, that's why we're here after all, I cannot believe she chose that idealistic idiot to be her knight." Cornelia perked up at this, if this was really Lelouch and not some elaborate hoax then her little sister had come out of hiding solely to do what she herself had been planning. Wait...sexy? Mao laughed to himself a moment and none in the hall knew why,

"I was wondering since the one time I did it to you you shot at me, and while it was rather hilarious to see you try to explain _gunshots_ in your bedroom to Nunnally I hadn't really wanted to relive that." Lelouch sighed and Cornelia had to suppress a knowing smirk fully imagining her little sister rubbing her temples as she used to do when Schneizel beat her at chess,

"Euphemia is too much like Suzaku for her own good, while he is a good friend of mine and he _is_ the only reason Nunnally and I survived the invasion both alive and _not_ raped I can't just sit by and let him fuel her fantasies. You put two idealists with similar views and a modicum of power in the same room and you have a recipe for chaos, we do _not_ need more of that in this Area right now."

The three officers exchanged wary looks at this, the Princess was friends with Kururugi? He'd saved both vi Britannia's lives during the invasion? And rape? What the hell was going on? Their thoughts were interrupted by Mao whose statement was punctuated by the sound of him falling into one of the sitting rooms chairs,

"Err, not to point out the obvious but aren't you an idealist yourself Lelouch? A rather violent one at that," Lelouch's flippant reply actually had Cornelia and Guilford stifle a laugh,

"I'm a Princess, being a hypocrite is fully expected and accepted, keep up my friend," any further response was cut off as Euphemia reentered the room letting out a happy and hopefully fully clothed shout of delight that ended with a loud thump. Cornelia cracked the door a bit to see the pinkette straddling the waist of a shapely young woman in an officers uniform, her long inky black hair pooled around her head.

"Lelouch it really is you isn't it?! How is Nunnally? What are you doing here? How are you not dead father showed us all the bodies!?" Sighing again Lelouch lifted a finger and placed it to her sisters lips silencing her, not bothering to sit up she replied as she poorly fought back a happy smile.

"Yes it is me, and Nunnally is doing great, top of her class _and_ a junior member of the student council," Mao cut in cheerfully adding his own two pence,

"Incidentally she's also the second most overworked member of said council, how Milly learned how to make standardized forms in braille is just beyond me..." Lelouch continued as if not interrupted but Euphemia was openly smiling at the imagery involved.

"As for how I'm not dead well that would be from the shear luck of not being in the Kururugi shrine when a strategic bomb was dropped on it and having Suzaku at my side helping me protect Nunnally from the OSI." Cornelia's eyes widened at that, what?

"The...the Office of Secret Intelligence? Why would Suzaku need to protect you from them?" Lelouch's playful smile fell as she gently pushed her half sister off herself and stood while straightening her uniform.

"Because father sent them to kill us on four separate occasions, can't justify an invasion with the death of beloved royals if they're still alive now can you? The fourth time was the worst, Nunnally and I got caught alone by a pair of agents on recon, one of them decided that he wanted to see 'What a royal pussy felt like,' and attempted to find out."

Cornelia could feel nausea coming on at this revelation but felt a sudden jolt of pride as Lelouch continued with a rather cocky smirk, "Bastard didn't even see my shiv before I got him in the neck. Before his partner could finish me off Suzaku rushed into the room and managed to stab him with an old bayonet we'd lashed to a broomstick."

Euphemia stepped forward and pulled Lelouch into a tight hug openly crying, "Oh sister...I'm...I'm so sorry," Lelouch for her part just shrugged.

"Nothing to be sorry about, not like it'll ever happen again I've been training in martial arts and CQC since the end of the war, anyway that all wasn't meant to earn a pity party. I wanted to make it clear how much I love and respect Suzaku so I can put some emphasis on why I'm here."

Taking a calming breath Lelouch broke Euphemia's embrace and grabbed her startled half sister by the sides of her head as she gently shook her, "Are you out of your bloody mind choosing Suzaku as your knight!? Do you have any idea how politically damaging this is to you?! Do you realize that the man is so delusional he thinks he can actually change the Empires bigotry and innate inequality from within?!"

At this Cornelia decided to make her entrance as she gently pushed the rooms door open and strode in confidently, Lelouch caught the motion and turned her head as her beautiful violet eyes widened in shock, "Oh...bugger me..." Cornelia for her her part just stared at Euphie shaking her head slowly,

"Your sister asked a question dear Euphemia, what were you thinking?" Through all of this everyone ignored the grinning man in the recliner happily shoving popcorn into his mouth as he watched the strange reunion. Should he have told Lelouch about her sister and her entourage when they first arrived? Probably, but this was sooooo much more entertaining, and worst comes to worst Lelouch could always Geass her way out of it. Regardless, today reaffirmed his decision back at that gaudy theme park, being best friends with Lelouch would never be boring, never ever!

* * *

 **So, pairings, you guys asked about them and since this was actually really fun to write as a sort of 'Eff it, I'm having a good time,' sorta deal I'm going to take suggestions. This is sort of an anything goes deal, you guys leave suggestions in the comments sections, I'll consider it, as always REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must emphasize this is a fem!Lelouch who grew up side by side with Milly, she is definitely a closet pervert and significantly less uptight then canon Lelouch. As always please review!**

* * *

As Cornelia berated Euphemia Lelouch took a few steps back trying to look as innocent as possible in a vain attempt at making her escape, unfortunately for her members of the Royal Family didn't do 'innocent' or 'subtle' very well. Turning to face the now sheepishly grinning exiled Princess Viceroy Cornelia evenly met her gaze as she spoke,

"Lelouch, I'm sure you had many good reasons to remain in hiding, if what you've been saying was true then I can only commend you for keeping Nunnally safe; that being said as Viceroy of this Area I demand to know what this... _man_... meant by ' _Chinese Federation invasion thingy_ '." Casting a withering glare at her white haired companion who had somehow acquired a tub of popcorn Lelouch sighed while rolling her eyes before pouting a bit, this did nothing to detract from her beauty and only caused Euphemia to giggle a little more.

"Fine, I got some intel from a guy who owed me a few favors-" Guilford spoke up then giving her a stern glare as he did so,

"What kind of ' _Favors_ '," Lelouch returned his glare with heavily lidded eyes as her scowl became a devious smile that was colloquially referred to as ' _The Milly Grin_ ' by those who knew the lecherous blonde; Mao happily popped another handful of popcorn into his mouth as he shared the grin awaiting the end result.

"Oh the usual, I let him and his gang spit roast me, that doesn't include all the blowjobs of course, then there was the lolita outfit with the fisting and anal beads, couldn't sit for a week after that one," both officers and Princesses blushed deeply as they sputtered at this revelation. Mao unfortunately couldn't get their rather graphic imagery out of his head, not that he'd want to, his best friend was sexy as hell and he'd never dispute that. Still their dirty minds were a bit distracting so he focused on Lelouch's voided consciousness and felt himself calm down as she broke out laughing.

"The-the looks on your faces! Oh my Gods! So worth it! I just-give me a second, ne-need t-to catch my breath!" The gathered leadership of Area Eleven soon realized they'd been had as the Princess continued to laugh for several moments, wiping the tears from her eyes shaking her head she turned back to Guilford while pointedly ignoring her half sisters scandalized faces.

Grinning again as it became obvious the still blushing man couldn't meet her eyes she gave a real answer, "I was just kidding Guilford, you're still as easy to rile up as when I was a kid. Anyway I have to do a lot of illegal gambling with the nobility to get the money to keep up with Nunnally's medical treatments, one of them couldn't pay the bills so to speak so he gave me information.

"Apparently some time in the next couple months the Chinese are planning on using a deposed member of Genbu's cabinet as a figurehead to justify an invasion. Don't know when, don't know where, just know that it's happening."

She began tapping her lower lip with her forefinger as her eyes rolled to the ceiling in contemplation before letting out a quiet 'Aha!', turning back to Cornelia her eyes closed as she smiled brightly. "Atsushi Sawasaki, I _think_ he was the defense minister but you'd have to ask Suzaku on that one though, most of those old bastards hated me so I tended to avoid them."

Cornelia could only sigh at this, if it wasn't one thing it was another, stepping forward she pulled her long lost sister into a tight hug causing the younger woman to blush deeply as her face was squeezed into her rather impressive bust.

"Thank you Lelouch, for caring enough to try and talk sense into Euphemia, for giving me this information, and most of all for keeping Nunnally and yourself safe," releasing her hug Lelouch stared up at her a moment as a crooked smile broke across her face.

"You're going to keep quiet about this?" Cornelia sighed as she gripped Lelouch's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead, turning back to Mao the Viceroy glared at him a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but you're going to be visiting soon, and we'll be having dinner with you and Nunnally in the near future, you _do_ remember how to dress properly do you not?" Crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out in response earning a laugh from Euphemia in the process Lelouch eventually nodded smiling sadly.

"Yeah, it...it was good seeing you Nel...take care..." After getting a hug from Euphemia and a farewell from Darlton and Guilford the pair reached the door, opening it for the shorter woman Mao turned and waved his own goodbye.

"Take care folks! Don't worry I'll keep your sister nice and safe!" Following Lelouch out of the room Mao stopped mid-step as he spun on his heel forefinger extended in the air, "Ah right, if it'll make your decision making process any easier Suzaku murdered his father in cold blood when he was ten. Thought it'd end the bloodshed when his old man ordered total war, hehe...good times! Anyway pip pip, cheerio and bollocks as you Brits like to say!"

With that the door slammed shut leaving four stunned people behind, speed walking to catch up with Lelouch Mao clasped his hands behind his back as he exchanged a knowing smirk with his friend.

"That was mean, brilliant, but mean," Mao just snickered to himself as he grabbed her hand weaving his fingers through hers as they began lightly swinging their arms back and forth in sync.

"I know but damn was it funny, so yeah mission accomplished, Cornelia doesn't know anything about what happened to your mum other then that she ordered her own security off right before the murder and that Schneizel handled the body." Lelouch grimaced at that as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Nasty imagery there my friend," Mao sighed as he nodded sagely,

"Story of my life Lelouch, so...wanna screw over some mobsters?" Lelouch tapped her chin a moment before nodding,

"It's a date!"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a pity that this site doesn't allow adult content, ah well was bored so spun this yarn, enjoy.**

* * *

Lelouch opened her eyes and groaned as the beating sun burned through her fragile retina, even with the filter of her near opaque mask the pacific sun was enough to blind her for life she was sure. Sitting up she took stock of her current condition, soaked through with ocean water, check. Uncomfortably aware of sand being places it shouldn't be, check. At a complete loss as to why she was on an abandoned beach alone when last she was paying attention there were several knightmares about and an incoming missile barrage on the horizon, check.

Sighing she stood and removed her helmet, gasping as she realized steam was literally raising from her head as she shucked the over heating obstruction the Exiled Princess quietly seethed that this was all Suzaku's fault. Well, nominally it was Euphemia's for going against _both_ her sisters suggestions and making the bloody idiot savant her knight, but even the beautiful pinkette could be absolved of that responsibility when it came to Suzaku's inherent foolishness. Snorting she rolled her eyes to the sky as she began speaking with a poorly formed mocking accent,

"I'm Suzaku, I'm going to make a difference in the Empire by sucking dick and taking a missile strike to the face so the big bad dies with me, that'll show everyone how worthy the Japanese are!" Making the extra effort to wiggle her fingers in faux excitement the irritated young woman sighed and trudged towards the islands tree coverage not really concerned about wild animals and the like.

Really, she was the third most dangerous woman she knew and the second most dangerous was probably around here somewhere and hopefully venting her redheaded rage on Suzaku, it was the little things after all. Lelouch cringed a bit as she thought of the number one most dangerous woman in her life, hopefully Cornelia wasn't anywhere near since Lelouch sincerely doubted she'd survive the encounter.

Stomach grumbling the Princess pressed onward with visions running through her head pertaining to a wild boar roasting on a spit while Milly and Kallen fanned her with palm leaves wearing nothing but smiles; of course Mao was taking pictures and offering posing advice in this fantasy. Eventually she caught an echoing bubbling noise and followed it until she came upon a clearing and let out an excited squeeing cheer while performing an abbreviated happy dance.

"The Goddess exists and she wants me to be happy," Lelouch chirped out as she took in the fresh water pool being fed from a medium sized grotto. Placing her pistol on a nearby rock the revolutionary hopped into the water and let it soak her through washing out the oceans salt and grime, once satisfied she began stripping her sodden opera suit. Wringing it dry she shook out each article of clothing before placing them on nearby branches to dry, she frowned at the obvious stains realizing the dry clean only outfit was likely ruined. Shrugging it off as an acceptable loss she turned back to her impromptu bath and hopped back in with a childish cry of delight.

Being that she was in fact best friends and the on again off again lover of Millicent Ashford she kept her firearm close as she began the process of thoroughly cleaning herself; eventually she submerged her head to work the knots out of her hair occasionally popping her head above the water to make sure her handgun was still present. She had seen one too many slasher horror flicks and hentai films to not be slightly paranoid.

She'd admit later on that she should in fact have been paying more attention to her surroundings and less on the position of her pistol as she was lulled by the cool waters drifting from the caves mouth.

Her first indication she wasn't alone was a ripple through the water, the second indicator was the heart shaped ass staring her in the face teasingly hidden behind a cascade of pink her. Blushing deeply her eyes followed up the form of the woman before her and eventually her mind put two and two together and came up with apricot.

Lelouch watched Euphemia as she ran her hands down her soft silken skin, kneeling into the water the slightly younger Princess sighed in satisfaction as she splashed water against her pert breasts. Lelouch stared mesmerized as the violet eyed teen absently rubbed her hardened nipples as she grinned falling firmly into the water; the pinkette looked about and froze as she saw the Mask of Zero sitting on the rock facing her.

Stiffening she craned her neck until she made eye contact with the woman who was openly ogling her, a few moments later Euphemia did as Euphemia would and squeaked out,

"Lelouch?! I thought Zero was a man!" Lelouch was broken out of her reverie and glanced about to try and find a solution to this recent development, outside of shooting her half sister or wasting her geass she had nothing.

Well...hmm...why not. Smiling coyly Lelouch stood up displaying her body to the younger Princess who blushed brightly in return, sauntering forward she pulled Euphemia to her feet and stared into her eyes for a moment. Almost snake like Lelouch snatched the pink haired princess's head and pulled her into a searing kiss, Euphemia resisted at first but eventually she began groaning and leaned into her older half sister.

They snogged for several minutes before Lelouch froze in shock as Euphemia slid her hands down her ass and began stroking her lower lips. Gasping Lelouch broke the kiss and opened her eyes to find herself staring into a lust filled gaze, "You and Cornelia were always so domineering, so forward, so...hot..." Lelouch's mind came to a screeching halt as two words crystallized in her thoughts,

Oh shit...

Two hours and a swore jaw later Lelouch held Euphemia close as the smaller woman suckled on her breasts, groaning the raven haired teenager playfully swatted the other woman's hands away as she threw an arm over her eyes.

"Euphie for fucks sake six times is more then enough, doesn't Suzaku service you or am I just that appealing?" This seemed to turn the pink haired Princess's sex drive off in an instant as she let Lelouch's nipple pop from between her teeth and scowled in annoyance.

"He won't even touch me, I've gone from being coy to straight out propositioning him and he won't have any of it, says it's unbecoming of a knight to take advantage of his charge in such a manner." Lelouch let a brow raise at that as she stared up at the canopied leaves,

"Uh...huh...I wonder if he realizes the entire reason Guilford was knighted was because Cornelia wanted the ability to order him into a threesome with Nonette..." chuckling Euphemia began lightly licking Lelouch's earlobe sending a shiver through her body in the process.

"Probably not, speaking of which, aren't you still close friends with Millicent? And what of that cutie Chinese boy you had with you on your last visit? I have...ideas..." Lelouch grinned to herself at this, she was definitely one of the luckiest women alive on this goddess forsaken rock.

* * *

 **Before you bitch about it I don't want FF dot net to shut my acount down so no lemon, sorry. Anyway despite the probable disappointment please review!**

 **Kinda tempted to make a throwaway account solely for lemon chapters of my stories...something to think on for later I suppose.**


End file.
